


Should've Worshiped Her Sooner

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She’d come back to Midgard to visit at Thor’s side, but that wasn’t why Sif stayed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Worshiped Her Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for Anon at Femslash Revolution for Sif/Jane, a moment of peace. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

She’d come back to Midgard to visit with at Thor’s side, but that wasn’t why Sif stayed. Jane’s lips had twisted upwards when she’d caught sight of the warrioress, her eyes bright as she crossed the room to stand nearer to Sif. Thor had pulled away to speak with Banner and Stark about the new Midgardian connection with Asgard with Jane’s help on the new Bifrost mechanism, while Sif closed the final distance between herself and the short scientist.  

“You’re positively glowing, my Lady Jane,” Sif murmured, taking Jane’s small hand in her own and bringing her lips to the back of it. Jane’s cheeks tinted fuchsia with the compliment and her eyes skittered to the side, as they always did whenever Sif laid her full attention on her. Beneath her breast plate, Sif’s heart thudded all the faster, picking up speed as Jane laced their fingers together.

“Well, it’s just a good day you know?” She said, and her words picked up in speed, not meeting Sif’s inquisitive gaze as she motioned to the others around them. Stark was exclaiming excitedly in the background with Thor and Banner looking fondly on, and Sif’s top teeth sank into her bottom ones, their enthusiasm infectious.

“Is it?”

“You know it is.” Jane said, and with a tug on Sif’s hand the tiny woman led her out. Sif fancied she could feel their hearts beating in tandem, a conversation held between the beats and skips in their veins, telling a story of the past few months that they’d been seeing each other. She’d not been so sure about the scientist the first time they’d met on Midgard, but the woman had heart, had spirit and bravery enough to pull herself from the safety of the sidelines, and from then Sif hadn’t been able to get her out of her mind. Thor might have once been taken with her, but Sif was enamored and had hated herself for it. It was not fitting, was not suitable for a warrior such as she.

But it hadn’t stopped Sif from pursuing her once Jane and Thor had ended it, the pair learning they’d been far too different after all. Sif, in the end, decided her reputation be damned and all but stumbled over her feet to take up where Thor had left off.

Janes lips pressing softly to her cheek drew her from the recesses of her memories, and Sif grinned as she turned her face to capture Jane’s soft lips. Beneath her, the woman melted, body pressed right up against the lead, hard muscle of Sif’s frame. Her lips gasped open as Sif sucked on her bottom lip, and with little prompting Sif managed to tug her up and into her arms, holding tight to her anchor to this world.

“I missed you,” Jane whispered, breath warm. Sif grinned, kissing her way down the side of Jane’s jaw as she reiterated the sentiment, teeth nipping at Jane’s soft skin until goosebumps erupted beneath her. Jane trembled, back arching so that her pelvis rolled against Sif’s, but there would be time for that later. Sif didn’t intend on going anywhere soon, and besides, riling Jane up and then making her wait was always her favorite option. It only ensured their lovemaking would be that much more passionate.

“Soon my darling, soon,” Sif crooned in Jane’s ear, barely managing to keep her feet as they maneuvered to lay down on the small twin bed that Jane had been given when she stayed with Shield. One day Sif would tug her up to Asgard again, lay her down on the pelts of her many kills and sink her teeth into the unblemished skin of her love. One day, but for the moment she curled up, Jane wrapping her arms around Sif’s neck. Their kisses grew languid and simple, their legs tangled, heat enveloping the pair. Curious, Sif couldn’t help but muse, that it would be a mortal who made her feel so safe.

 

 


End file.
